


Once Together

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [31]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DIRECT SEQUEL TO THE LAST PART, Kiss at Midnight, M/M, New Year, Tristan saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Tristan has an epiphany.





	Once Together

Tristan smiled to Isolde and was happy she finally admitted to what she wanted. He was proud she was finally working towards this goal with her boyfriend. Wedding bells had always made him comment to her about when he'd be getting an invitation. She would laugh and punch him in the shoulder.

Guinevere came up to Isolde to talk to her about her own boyfriends. She needed some advice to help out with them. Isolde listened to what she said and gave her thoughts with her opinions. As they spoke his eyes moved over the crowd. His champagne did nothing to help him calm when he didn't see Galahad anywhere.

Glancing around, the only mop of curls he could find were Lancelot’s own. It was beyond frustrating he couldn't keep track of someone he cared for deeply. He knew everyone knew about how he felt except the one that mattered the most. Careful steps had to be taken in order to figure out where exactly the other man went.

He tapped Isolde on the shoulder, telling her he would be back in a few moments. She shot him a smile before nodding while still talking to the other woman. As he left, the two chuckled once he was gone. Everyone knew Tristan had a major crush on the youngest in their group. They hoped the two would take a hint and get together already.

Tristan found Galahad sitting on the railing with nothing else to support him other than his hands. Before he could stop himself, the older man pulled Galahad off the railing. No harm seemed to have reached Galahad but there was no guarantee of it. He held the other close until he got up and sat him on a chair the sat with the table which had a lone glass of champagne on it.

“How much have you had to drink?” Tristan asked. If Galahad was drunk it was one thing, but if not then the man would receive a scolding even if he was an adult. Gawain had revealed to him in worry that Galahad suffered from something. He wasn't quite sure since his friend never got diagnosed.

“This is my second glass.” No point in hiding anything now. In for a penny, in for a pound as the saying goes. Why not give this a shot, eh? Tristan really didn't have to know since it was none of his business but the crush grew too big too quickly. Besides, what gave the man the right to question how much he's had? He humphed and almost laid into the other. “What’s it to you?”

“May I remind you I was not the one sitting on the railing? That I hope against all hope it's not what it looks like?” Tristan snarled at the man who was very nonchalant about the whole situation. “Would you like me to leave now that I'm too inebriated to stop you from doing just that?

“I'll have you know exactly what I want you to when we're alone here. Nothing else-” The older man kissed Galahad. For all he was just trying to shut him up. Too bad the champagne was great or else he may have ruined it. That one kiss took all his thoughts and emotions away. Emptiness filled him, just the good kind of empty though. Where he knew he loved Tristan was where his heart filled.

“How do you feel now?”

“Disrespected.”

“Hm. Happy New Year, Galahad.” Another kiss made its way to Galahad. Midnight struck but no one was paying attention to what was going outside though. Their eyes were glued to the TV that showed the place, waiting for the ball to drop. Tristan knew and was the only person who was allowed to stay in Galahad’s personal space this long without a remark or violence.

Those thoughts he had previously were hard to let go of. He wanted to apologize but knew it'd be fruitless now. Galahad apologized so many times to so many people he lost track. The thoughts were leaving slowly and he had Tristan to thank for that. Somehow he knew though that Tristan would refuse anything he decided to do to try repaying the man. Either through paying him back or working for him in some form or another.

“Happy New Year, Tristan.” Galahad dragged the other down for a kiss, all teeth and tongue. “I think this is one I'm looking forward to.” Everything stuck around but he took a stand for himself and is now slowly shifting his thoughts around to remember this moment forever. He loved Tristan and Tristan loved him. “Thank you.”

A smile greeted him in response and Tristan pulled him up from the seat. He wanted to leave as soon as he could to show the other just how much he loved Galahad. They could barely keep it together long enough to stop touching each other. Denial had ran through them until Death threatened to tear them apart. Galahad was now glad he hadn't gone through with it and Tristan was equally happy for the same. Tristan would take care of Galahad. They'd be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
